


Heartbreak

by Lenkia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is 20, Choking, Cousin Incest, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fucked Up, Growing Up Together, Infidelity, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 19, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, ben is high and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: “You can’t tell them because you can’t admit it to yourself either. You’re disgusted with yourself!”Ben feels a tear run down his cheek as Rey stare him deep into his eyes, knowing that she’s hitting a truth. Getting closer and closer. Rey bit her lips and arch her chest. Voice low in a whisper.“You can’t admit that you’re fucking your cousin.”





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did... but enjoy! 
> 
> READ THE TAGS
> 
> DON'T LIKE; DON'T READ THANK YOU

Ben continues to stare up at the ceiling, the sounds coming from the TV turning more blurry for every second that goes by and even if he’s laying down, every time he blinks, it feels like his body is moving a few inches and it bothers him. Not enough but it makes him dizzier than he was before. The sound of the water running through the pipes echoes like it’s raining and even if he’s inside he’s freezing. 

He shouldn’t be here. 

“I shouldn’t be here.”, he whispers without moving his eyes, like he's talking to the ceiling. The only thing he gets back as an answer is the shuffling beside him, Rey sitting up next to him on the bed with the covers around her naked body and he can already sense the fight that’s about to happen, but it doesn’t bother him. 

_ Fuck, what had he been taking again?  _

“But you’re here, so what are you going to do?”, Rey mutters and Ben can hear the tears in her eyes. They had been fucking just 30 seconds ago, how can a mood change so quickly? 

Well, it can. It can for Ben and Rey. There were doomed from the start. The moment Ben laid his eyes on her and Rey on his. It wasn't love at first sight, it was a love growing on them, like a shadow swallowing them whole with time. 

Ben hates to love. He hates being in love. 

“I don’t know…”, Ben murmurs, and the TV continues to make an unhearable sound that makes his head ache. _Can someone turn it off?_

“You don’t know? You don’t  _ fucking _ know? How about you stop getting high every Friday night and walk into my apartment?”, Rey screams, and Ben groans, placing his arm over his eyes. It doesn’t conceal voices in any way, the action feels worthless. But it’s dark, so he won’t see Rey crying. He hates to see her cry. “I told you to stop, you have to stop!”

“It takes two to tango…”, Ben whispers under his breath and before he can think, Rey, snatch his arm away from his face violently as Ben looks up at her with hazed eyes. 

“I’m not with the girlfriend here, Ben.”, she cries angry, but her shaky voice tells him something else. “You need to stop coming here, stop I say! We won’t move on with our lives if you continue to come!” 

“You won’t move on with anyone.”, Ben chuckles and Rey stops breathing, looking down at him with wide eyes. With a shaky hand, Ben lifts his hand and cup her cheek with a smile. “You won’t move on with anyone. I’ll always be the only man in your life that can fuck you the way you like. The only man who's ever been inside of you, who knows you the way I do. You belong to me, Rey.” 

Her eyes turn smaller as it waters and she bares her teeth. 

“Fuck you, Ben. I fucking hate you!” She turns to leave but how fucked it even is and how wrong Ben knows he is for doing so, he won’t ever leave her alone. He’ll never let her go, as long as he’s there. 

He’s selfish but he doesn’t care.

So he takes a grip around her wrist and pushes her back to the bed and Rey attacks. She screams at him to let her go and like boxing in clouds, every movement feels like slow motion and Ben almost falls asleep watching Rey fight his every grip and turn, her mouths opening in unhearable screams. But in the end, it’s size that wins and he has her pinned on the bed with both her arms above her head. Tears streaming down her eyes and sobs escaping every breath. 

Ben continues to look at her, and he thinks he has never seen anything so beautiful as her. 

“Let go of me, you fuck!”, Rey wail. “Let go!”

“I can’t…”, he whispers with half-opened eyes and the words are deeper than what he means, digging deep into his heart. Rey understands, her expression changing from anger to frustration and a new wave of sobs appears on the surface and  _ God  _ Ben hates when she cries. 

“Break up with her…”, she whispers and Ben whimpers, biting his lips when his eyes start to sting. Rey pleads, she pleads for the 100th time. “Please, break up with her and we can run. We can leave, or make them understand-”

“They won’t understand-”

“We can make them!”

“ _ Fuck _ Rey, we can’t, we fucking can’t!” 

“We can, you just don’t dare, you idiot!”, Rey screams, trying to snatch her hands from his grip as water is pouring down her eyes and Ben wants to lick them. “You can’t tell them because you can’t admit it to yourself either. You’re disgusted with yourself!” Ben feels a tear run down his cheek as Rey stare him deep into his eyes, knowing that she’s hitting a truth. Getting closer and closer. Rey bit her lips and arch her chest. Voice low in a whisper.

“You can’t admit that you’re fucking your cousin.” 

Ben slammed his lips against hers aggressively and like the fuck up they are, Rey kisses back. Like someone would snatch her away from him, Ben forces her mouth open and pushes his tongue into her mouth, licking her lips like lollipops and Rey moan loudly, no shame whatsoever. 

He had been her first kiss, and his too. He was 16 and Rey 15, sitting in Ben’s room during Christmas four years ago. Their parents were drunk downstairs and Rey danced happily in her dress she got as a Christmas gift.

“You like it?”, Rey had smiled, doing a turn as Ben eyed the red dress quickly before his eyes connected to his phone again. 

“Looks nice.” Rey puffed and walked up to her cousin slowly. Before Ben raised his head again, Rey sat in front of him with a smug smile and the closeness made his face turn red as her dress. 

“You know, I haven’t gotten anything from you…”, Rey whispered and Ben could feel his cock twitch when her face turned into a light shade of pink. 

Thinking about it now, it’s fucked how he thought that kissing his cousin was normal. Back then, it was like kissing on the cheek with a family member. Nothing wrong with that. It was just that they were so tight as children, that kissing Rey was as normal as breathing for him.

He saw nothing wrong with it, so he slowly leaned forward before capturing her lips with his. It was an awkward, small one yet precious. They both heaved afterward before Rey dived in for another one and soon, they made out passionately on his bed. Rey pinned down under him, just like now, as their parents laughed loudly from the kitchen, drunk and unaware. It wasn’t until uncle Luke told Rey that it was time to leave, that they stopped. 

His dick had been so hard, Rey had laughed at him and made sure to tell the others that Ben was having a rather difficult toilet visit. Maybe it was something wrong with the chicken... 

It just felt so normal back then. Making out with your cousin. 

They started to understand that this wasn't really normal when they began to touch each other at the age of 17 and 18.

When they took each other's virginities by the age of 18 and 19, they already knew what they did was forbidden. But they crossed that line anyways, knowing the consequences. 

You get stupid when you're in love. That's why Ben hates it. 

Ben leans out and attaches his lips against her neck, Rey breathing heavy as he starts to suck her fragile skin. Making sure to leave a mark. His erection is already pressed against her stomach but Rey doesn’t even acknowledge it. 

“You’re ashamed of me.”, Rey moans into the empty room and Ben growls low as he takes a hard bite, making her whimper. 

“I’m not.”

“You are. Or you would’ve fought for me.” Ben stops, head resting against her collarbone, breathing together with her. In sync, just like their hearts and just like their frustration. “You wouldn’t have gotten together with Bazine.”

“We aren’t together….” A few dates don’t even count. 

“Not long until you are.” The pill he took is starting to drift from his mind and leaves only a headache, making Ben angrier than he should be. Angry at the world and himself for not being able to prove to Rey what he can do for her. 

So he takes a grip around her throat and press lightly yet dominantly, making Rey’s eyes widen as he leans forward, his forehead resting on hers and uneasy eyes staring right through her soul. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, Rey. I’m not!”, Ben hisses as he bares his teeth. Rey takes her two hands and wraps them around his wrist, the one who’s choking her, when Ben places his erection right against her opening, pushing in hard and fast, a movement surprising both of them. Making Rey arch her back and roll her eyes possessed and Ben to groan loudly against her lips. When fully seated inside, Rey opens her eyes and Ben stares at her frustrated, sex-crazed face filled with hatred and love. 

_ Fuck she’s beautiful.  _

“Then prove it, Ben!”, Rey cries back, a moan escaping before she starts to move. “Fucking prove it!”

As a reflex, he starts to pound into her. Heavy, deep pounding that causes Rey to moan loudly the way he loves. The way she always does when they are both reminded that they’ll never be, never have what they both want. 

A relationship. Without judging, without disappointment, without heartbreak. And frustration like that always leads to this. Hard, angry fucking, nothing like when they make true love, when touches are soft and giggles are heard under the covers. 

No, when they are angry at the world and fate, they put it into each other. 

Rey arches her chest, head rolling back and Ben bites his lips when she stares at him with hazy eyes. Mouth parted, hair crazy, beautiful tits pressing against his chest. The sight almost makes him come right there but he won’t. 

He won’t, not until she knows who she belongs to. Until she knows he isn’t ashamed of loving his cousin. 

“I’m fucking you without a condom…”, Ben whispers into her ear and Rey groans, digging her nails into his back. 

“Just finish on me.”, Rey heaves, her breath interrupting by every movement and Ben grins. 

“Oh, I don’t think I will.” His comment makes Rey furrow her eyebrows, searching for his face with confusion across her expression, but he keeps pounding harder and Rey lets out a loud, worried moan. 

“What-” She gets interrupted by Ben, his grip around her throat becoming tighter and her breath hitches when he looks down on her with wild eyes, the drug still lingering in his system. Eyes crazed and filled with dominance. 

“I think I’m going to come inside you.” Rey’s eyes widen, but he sees something in them, shining with lust, and Ben continues. “I’m going to come so deep in you, fill you up with my seed. So you’ll get pregnant and full of me.” 

Rey whimpers, closing her eyes and her cheeks turn redder than it already is in embarrassment. But just the way her body responds, to his words, her cunt turning wetter and nipples hard like diamonds, tells him something else. 

“S-stop it, Ben.” He doesn’t, only shaking her head hard. Forcing her to open up her eyes and look him deep into the eyes as he licks his lips, turning harder by his own thoughts. Rey cries with every pump and it motivates Ben to pound harder. “Stop…” 

“Fuck, Rey.”, he groans, his other hand placed on her stomach and Rey throws her head back embarrassed. “Imagining you, big with our child. Leaving a piece of me inside of you makes me so fucking hard! No one will touch you, you’ll belong to me. Everyone will see, everyone will know.” Rey cries even harder and he doesn’t know if she’s crying in pain or pleasure, but he doesn’t stop pounding. Feeling his orgasm slowly approach. 

“I’ll be so deep inside of you, everyone will know you’re mine.”

“P-please!” 

“I’m gonna put a baby in you. Fill you up with my come, and you’re gonna hold it in like a good girl. Keep it all in and get pregnant with my child. Can you do that?” Rey cries even louder and he knows she’s close. He can see it on her face, her clenched eyes and parted lips and he wants to kiss them. 

“Please Ben!” 

“Fuck, Rey!  _ Fuck! _ Then everyone will know that you’re mine. Only.  _ Mine _ !” Every thrust becomes uncontrolled and messy and Ben’s hand clench unnoticeably, groaning loudly against her cheek before coming into his cousin hard. Coating her insides full with his cum as he can hear Rey cry high-pitched and loud, her legs shaking and toes curling in pleasure by the feeling of being filled. 

Seconds go by before Ben slumps against her body, both breathing heavy with eyes closed and if nothing disturbed them right now, Ben would’ve steadily fallen asleep. 

But it’s never calm with them. 

Ben jerks when Rey suddenly starts to kick him off her, crying angrily and whimpering in frustration. 

“Get off me-  _ Get off me! _ ”

“Rey-” She frees herself and covers herself with the blanket, sobbing loudly with big tears running down her cheeks but once again, Ben takes a hard grip of her wrist and yanks her towards him, making Rey scream. 

“You’re awful- awful! Monster!”, Rey cries, shaking her head. “Trying to get me pregnant, is  _ that _ how you’ll claim me?”

“Yes!” Bens scream causes Rey to be quiet, eyes wide in shock when he grips her wrist harder, pushing her against his chest to whisper in her ear. “You'll get you pregnant with my child, so when our parents know, they won’t do anything to separate us.”

Ben can hear Rey take deep, panicking breaths. Resting her head against his shoulder while she tries to calm herself down as Ben hugs her hard, digging his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. She smells like the sun. 

“We’ll… we’ll be together then.”, Rey whispers, understanding the plan. “Forever.” Ben nods convinced, kissing her scalp. 

“And everyone will know. I’m not ashamed of loving you, Rey. I'm not.” Rey sobs, Ben can’t see her face but he can feel wetness against his shoulder.

_He loves her so much._   


“I know...” 


End file.
